


you're the sound of a song

by defendedbymypen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable John, BUT NOT REALLY IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT I PROMISE, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Alex, SO GAY, Well - Freeform, a tiny bit of angst, so fucking insanely gay, unedited don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendedbymypen/pseuds/defendedbymypen
Summary: "Alex turns his gaze back to John’s face, places his fingers beneath John’s chin and tips his head up. He presses their foreheads together, and John lets his eyes fall shut again as their noses brush. Loses himself in the moment."In which Alexander is taller than John, Alex needs to hold, John needs to be held, they really love each other a lot, and copious amounts of fluff ensue.





	you're the sound of a song

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME GABE

. 

. 

. 

John steps forward, doe-eyed, gazing up at Alexander through long and lowered lashes, until they’re toe to toe. He tilts his head back, his long curly hair waterfalling behind him and leaving his neck open, the wide neckline of his shirt dipping _just_ low enough to expose his collarbones and not much else.

Alex breaks then, letting out a short groan of frustration, a muttered “why do you do this to me” before pushing forward, gently grabbing John by the shoulders and pushing their lips together in a way that is almost desperate.

John pulls back just a fraction as his arms snake back around Alexander’s shoulders, murmuring a soft, “You know you love me,” and then it’s all soft pink lips moving together and eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure and the little sighs John makes that drive Alex wild.

Alexander is pushing further back now, ever gentle, until John is backed up against the wall, and as his back hits the wall a spike of excitement, electricity, of _something else_ shoots up his spine that makes the hairs on the back of his neck all stand up. He shivers, but it’s good. It’s so good.

John is flat on his feet now, no longer on his tiptoes, and Alex is leaning down to press tender little wet kisses along his jawline, hands planted firmly on the wall on either side of John. John tips his head back to rest against the wall, sighing again, his fingers tracing little patters on the back of Alexander’s shoulders.

Alex’s mouth moves a little lower, kissing down John’s neck and along his collarbone, and John's hands card through Alex’s hair as he presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. Alex is the one to sigh now, a soft little “hnn” that makes John’s stomach flutter.

Alex turns his gaze back to John’s face, places his fingers beneath John’s chin and tips his head up. He presses their foreheads together, and John lets his eyes fall shut again as their noses brush. Loses himself in the moment.

He loves this, just letting Alexander take over. Being able to lose all sense of control, to let go, to trust and to know that whatever happens, he’s safe. Alex will never hurt him.

Too much of his life has been spent at the mercy of one who wasn’t so kind, a man he still sees in his nightmares. A man who was supposed to protect him, but whom he ended up needing protection from. A man who yelled and screamed and lashed out and _hurt_.

John has spent so much of his life living under that kind of control.

To have this, it’s important—to have the decision to relinquish that control, to finally be able to let go and stop fending for himself, let someone else hold him for once, and to know that no matter how much he gives over, how often his knees buckle and he just _collapses_ , he’ll be safe.

Because he has someone to catch him. Someone who’ll never hurt him, never bring a hand down against him, never scream and snarl and—

John tenses a little, halting that train of thought before it can get any further. Because that will go nowhere good.

“You okay?” Alex whispers softly.

John nods slightly. Pulls his forehead away from Alexander’s to press his face into the crook of his neck. His arms tighten around Alex’s neck and shoulders, and he feels Alexander’s own arms move to wind around his waist, supporting him.

“Come on,” Alex murmurs, and before John knows what’s happening they’re on the couch, Alex splayed out with John pretty much on top of him. John can’t help the way his lips twitch up into a smile as they adjust themselves, and then Alex’s hands are on the hem of his shirt, tugging it up slightly, hands dancing around the bare skin of his torso. John hums, kisses Alex on the lips again.

John is sure they could stay like that for hours. An impish little grin darting across his face, he says as much to Alex, who sighs and pulls John closer.

“I’d love to,” he says. “I think it might be what I want most in the world right now.” John laughs his agreement, curling in closer to Alexander’s body.

And so they do. 

. 

. 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy mcfuckening valentine's day. i didn't even mean to do this. it literally just happened almost of its own volition and suddenly i was staring at my fucking computer screen going "what the fuck cady this is why you don't get sentimental" and then i kind of shrugged and went "okay well might as well post it since it apparently Exists now" 
> 
> anyway. again, I BLAME GABE. ENTIRELY. THIS FLUFF IS ALL YOUR FUCKING F A U L T


End file.
